Demons Versus Beybladers
by PremonitionsGirl
Summary: The Bladebreakers have just gotten back from their first World Championships. They arrive back in Japan only to be sucked into a portal leading into another world. What is this world and whom will they meet?
1. Chapter 1

**Demons Vs. Bladers**

By premonitionsgirl

Premonitionsgirl: Hey guys this my very first fanfic and I hope you like it

Unknown Character: Aren't you forgetting something?

Premonitionsgirl: Oh yeah! I do not own any (you will find out later) or Beyblade.

Unknown Character: Why do I have to be an unknown character?

Premontionsgirl: BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO GIVE AWAY THE PLOT!

Unknown Character: OK!

Ray: will you to stop fighting?

Premonitionsgirl: ok well here it is

* * *

**Chapter one**

The Bladebreakers were on a plane heading home for Japan from their first ever World championships. Which they were crowned World champions. Tyson was sleeping; Ray was staring out the window; Max was eating a bag of roasted peanuts; Kai had his arms and crossed and was staring down at the ground. Of course, Kenny was having a conversation with dizzi and Hilary was staring as Kenny typed away with dizzi.

Tyson suddenly awoke "I smell peanuts!"

"You are not getting my peanuts!" Max screamed .

Tyson lunged at max trying to get the peanuts

"Tyson you can get your own peanuts you know." Hilary stated

"Oh I can?" Tyson looked surprised and went back to his own seat.

Ray and Kai seemed unphased by the loud fighting.

Seconds later a voice came over the speakers.

"We will be landing in 5 minutes." The voice stated.

"5 MINUTES! DID I REALLY SLEEP THAT LONG?" Tyson yelled

"Yes Tyson you did." Hilary and Kenny said in unison.

Fast forward

The Bladebreakers approached Tyson's house.

"Home sweet home." Tyson said

"YO HOMIES!" came a voice from in front of them.

"Grandpa!" Tyson said running towards him.

The other Bladsebreakers walked up behind Tyson. They were all happy to be home. All the Bladebreakers except Hilary went inside and put away their belongings.

"Bye guys" Hilary said as she lest for her home

"Bye Hilary" everyone said except Tyson.

"So how was your flight homies?" Grandpa blurted

"Great!" Said Max and Tyson.

"IT was way too loud for some of us." Kenny said looking at Max and Tyson.

"What?" Tyson asked surprised

"He started it" Max said pointing to Tyson

Kai just stared at the ground and quietly said "Good."

"Oh Grandpa I almost forgot to tell you, you are looking at the new world champs!" Tyson Yelled

They all straightened up as if they were posing for a picture. Then Grandpa ran inside and grabbed a camera. He set it up and took a picture

"GRANDPA! What did you do that for?" He said walking over to him.

The other Bladebreakers just blinked, as all they saw were dots. They blinked a few times while Tyson was fighting with Grandpa.

"Guys why is there a blue thingy over there?" Ray asked pointing at the blue thingy.

Tyson walked over to the thingy and slowly put his hand to it. As soon as he touched it he was sucked into it.

"Tyson!" The gang yelled as they chased after him into the portal.

* * *

Premonitionsgirl: well that was chapter 1 I hope you enjoyed it.

Kai: I hated it

Premontionsgirl: You hate everything so your opinion does not count

Kai: fine!

Unknown Character: What! I am still unknown?

Premontionsgirl: Cause you haven't been introduced to the story yet

Unknown Character: You better introduce me soon or else.

Premonitionsgirl: ooooook Well I hoped you liked it


	2. Chapter 2

**Demons Vs. Bladers**

By premontionsgirl 

Premontionsgirl: Okay chapter 2 of my VERY FIRST FANFIC! Fireworks go off :D

Kai and Unknown Character: So?

Premontionsgirl: SO IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FANFIC!

Unknown Character: yeah that is all we can say.

Tyson: Is there food?

Premonitionsgirl: Do you remember what we talked about Tyson?

Tyson: Yes no food will be eaten before a chapter begins.

Unknown Character's Girlfriend: What I AM HIS GIRLFRIEND! GROSS!

Unknown Character: YOU! points to Premonitionsgirl you will pay!

Premonitonsgirl: NO I WON'T :P. Oh and don't forget I don't own any BeyBlade or .

* * *

Chapter 2

Tyson landed in the middle of a strange forest.

"Where am I? And where are all my friends?" Tyson asked.

"Ouch" Came a voice from behind him.

Tyson heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"Yeah you guys are here!" Tyson said while running towards the Bladebreakers.

"Are you okay?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah we are fine." Max stated.

"Yes" Ray said.

Tyson turned towards Kai to see if he was okay. Even though he did not say anything Kai was fine. They all started to walk around the forest.

"Wind Scar!" They all heard.

The gang turned around to see a HUGE gust of wind coming towards them. Kai, and Max jumped to the left of the attack and Tyson and Ray to the right.

"What was that?" Tyson asked.

"I have no idea" Ray said getting up.

All of a sudden a shadowed figure walked up to them.

"Who are you?" The figure asked.

Kai stepped forward "I am Kai and this is Tyson, Max, and Ray." Kai said pointing to the Bladebreakers.

"I am Inuyasha." (HINT: Unknown Character!) Inuyasha stated calmly.

Two girls a little shorter than Inuayasha came into the clearing.

"I am Kagome" said the girl with the long black hair

"And I am Sango." Said a girl with short black hair

Then a guy about Sango and Kagome's Height stood next to Inuyasha.

"I am Miroku."

"How did you guys get here" Kagome asked

"Ummmm we came through a blue portal thingy." Max said

"A portal?" Kagome asked looking at the Bladebreakers

"Yes." Ray replied

Tyson spotted the ears on top of Inuyasha's head "Why are you wearing those ears?" Tyson asked

"Oh these. Ummmm" Inuyasha looked at Kagome, Sango, and Miroku with a look of helplessness.

"These are my ears." Inuyasha replied with confidence.

"Oh let me see" Tyson said jumping on Inuyasha grabbing for the ears.

"Get off of me you little Twerp!" Inuyasha yelled trying to pry Tyson of his face

Kagome looked at Tyson and looked at the Bladebreakers. "Ummmmmm. I have to tell you something guys."

"What?" Kai asked impatiently.

"Inuyasha is Demon." Kagome said.

The bladebreakers jaw dropped and Tyson fell off Inuyasha.

"And Miroku is a Monk. Sango is a demon slayer." Kagome added

"And what about you?" Tyson said glaring at Kagome's face

"I am Human like you guys." Kagome said proudly

"Where are we exactly?" Kai asked

"You are in the Feudal era in Japan." Sango said

"Feudal era?" Max, Ray, and Tyson said in unison

* * *

Premonitonsgirl: well that's chapter 2 

Inuyasha: yay! I am Someone!

Kagome: Why do I have to be his boyfriend? Points to Inuyasha

Premontionsgirl: CAUSE I SAID SO!

Miroku: Well I hoped you liked it!

Premonitionsgirl: HEY THAT'S MY LINE attacks Miroku


	3. Chapter 3

**Demons Vs. Bladers**

By Premonitionsgirl

Max: So we are lost?

Premonitionsgirl: Yep:D

Max: Why?

Premonitionsgirl: BECAUSE I SAID SO!

Max: Can I have a map?

Premonitionsgirl: NO!

Premonitionsgirl: Now that that has been taken care of I **DO NOT OWN **Inuyasha or Beyblade.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"I have read about the Feudal era. It existed a long time ago." Kai stated.

"It did?" Tyson said confused

"Yes it did." Miroku said

"Well than how did you guys get here?" Ray said pointing to Kagome, Sango, and Miroku.

"We live here." Sango said wrapping her arm around Miroku

Miroku blushed

"I came here through an enchanted well." Kagome said.

"An enchanted well?" Tyson said confused.

"It is a kinda like a time traveling machine except it is a well." Kagome explained.

**SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE FEAUDAL ERA**

"Ah Inuyasha has found friends. Kagura I want you to destroy Inuyasha and his _new _friends." A shadowed figure said.

"Yes Master." Said Kagura plainly and she flew off on a HUGE feather.

**INUYASHA AND THE GANG**

Tyson and the gang were busy explaining BeyBlade to Inuyasha and the others. When all of a sudden Inuyasha's ear twitched.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked

"That evil witch Kagura is coming." Inuyasha growled

A few seconds later a woman on a feather came down and the woman stepped off.

"I am Kagura." Kagura explained

"I know who you are WITCH!" Inuyasha sneered

"I know I was introducing myself to your new friends" Kagura said evilly and pointing to the bladebreakers.

"You will not hurt a hair on their heads!" Kagome said with her bow and arrow pointed at Kagura

Kagome was joined Sango with her giant boomerang, Miroku clutching the cloth covering his right hand, and Inuyasha and his sword in an attack position.

"Well that did not sound good." Ray said thinking about what Kagura and Kagome said

Kai and the other Bladebreakers had a look of grief and confusion. They did not know either to flee or let their new friends fight to the finish OR to stay and fight their new enemy. Ray looked at Kai. Kai looked at Max and max looked at Tyson. They all nodded as if they could read each other's mind. They all got their beyblades ready and as they were all about to launch their beyblades turned into swords.

"What the?" Inuyasha said.

The Bladebreakers just stared at their new weapons. Knowing now that they had a chance to beat Kagura they attacked. Max sent a flash of purple light towards Kagura but she dodged it. As soon as she thought she was safe a blue light was sent towards her and she was knocked to the ground. Inuyasha and the others slowly let down their weapons seeing that the bladebreakers could handle it now.

"WOW!" Max and Tyson said looking at what they had just done to Kagura.

Kai sent a red flash light and Ray sent a yellow light to Kagura and she was blown back 30 feet.

"Yeah!" said the bladebreakers said including Kai.

"Good job guys. But that was simply a test the worst is yet to come." Miroku said

The bladebreakers just looked at each other, as they were doomed.

* * *

Premonitionsgirl: well that was chapter 3 I hope you like it!

Max: I did!

Premonitionsgirl: I am loved

Max: don't push it

Premonitionsgirl:oh well I hoped you liked and PLEASE RATE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Demons Vs. Bladers**

**By Premonitionsgirl**

Premontionsgirl: welcome! If you are reading this that means you like it so far! hugs

Sango: sarcasm no that means they hate it end sarcasm

Premonitionsgirl: really?

Sango: No

Premonitionsgirl: oh well I do not own any Inuyasha or beyblade

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 

While they were chatting Kagura slowly approached the group ready to attack. She whipped out her fan and slashed her fan in the air in front of her.

"Dance of the blades!" She yelled aloud

Inuyasha heard the attack and jumped out the way. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku noticed and they also jumped out of the way. The bladebreakers just looked at them clulessly.

"Get out of the way!" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled

They got the message and jumped out of the way. But as Tyson was trying to get of the path of the attack it struck him. Tyson was knocked to the ground unconscious.

"Tyson!" they all yelled as they rushed towards him.

"That WITCH!" Ray said kneeling next to Tyson.

Tyson's POV 

Tyson is standing alone in a black abyss.

"Hello?" He asks as he question echoes all around him. Faintly Tyson hears noises.

"Tyson wake up." he heard soft he thought he had not heard it.

"I am awake!" he answered hoping someone would come and rescue him form this horrid

place.

The others

Inuyasha picked up Tyson and headed for a village in the distance. Kagome, Miroku, and

Sango jumped onto a cat that had 3 tails. The bladebreakers decided to run to the village.

Fastfoward

The Bladebreakers approached the village and no one was there.

"Are we at the right village?" Max said looking around the village.

"Over here." They heard a voice and it was Sango's.

They ran over to the hut that the others were in. They knew Tyson was injured but as they entered they were all shocked to see Tyson worse off than before. There was a huge gash on his chest where he had been hit.

"Oh no" was all that Ray could manage to say.

Max collapsed on the ground crying "Why? Why would that demented witch try to hurt us?"

"She is trying to kill all of us." Kagome said looking down at the ground.

"Don't worry children, your friend will be alright." An old woman said

"Guys this is Kaede. She will help Tyson get better." Sango said.

Inuyasha and the others stepped out of the hut while the Bladebreakers Stayed inside.

"I feel bad for them." Inuyasha said

"Why?" Kagome asked

"Because they just arrived and they are already in danger." Inuyasha said sitting under a tree.

"Yeah I remember when I first came to the feudal era." Kagome said

Kai came out of the hut and walked past Inuyasha and the others. He walked into the forest and disappeared. A few moments later they heard a loud _CRACK! _They saw several trees in the forest go down. They knew what had happened. Kai reappeared.

"Do you guys know the that old hag that attacked Tyson?" Kai asked sternly

"Yes that is a 'reincarnation' of our arch nemesis Naraku." Miroku explained

"Oh." Kai said and ran back into the woods

Ray and Max soon came out of the hut with their eyes watering. Kagome went up to them to comfort them.

"Tyson is going to be all right." Kagome said patting them both on the back.

"Where is Kai?" Max asked looking around

"He went into the woods and will be back in a while." Sango said not trying to frighten them.

Inuyasha and the others knew Kai would return in a very short while:

He had no idea where Naraku was hiding.

He had no idea what Naraku looked like.

Kai's POV 

I must find this Naraku guy Kai thought. He will pay for what he did to Tyson.

-----------------------------------------------

Premonitonsgirl: Dun Dun Dun! What will happen next?

Ray: No one knows.

Premonitionsgirl: I know

Ray: Tell me please!

Premonitionsgirl: NO! I hoped you liked it


	5. Chapter 5

**Demons Vs. Bladers**

By premonitionsgirl

Premonitionsgirl: UH OH! Tyson is injured and Kai is searching for a mad man. What will Ray and max do?

Max: UMMMMMMM is that a trick question? Sweatdrop

Premonitionsgirl: Am I surrounded by idiots?

Ray: Nope I am not an idiot!

Premonitionsgirl: YAY! Hugs Ray

Ray: uh help!

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 Kai's POV 

'I know Tyson can be a pain sometimes but he is my teammate' Kai thought to himself. Kai trudged on through the dense forest, sword by his side, looking for Naraku, the villain who injured Tyson.

Inuyasha and the gang 

"He should be back by now," Kagome said pacing back and forth along the hut.

"Fine I will go get the little brat." Inuyasha said getting up and dashing into the forest.

Inside the hut Max was in the corner napping while Ray sat with his arm crossed and eyes closed. Ray's eyes snapped open.

"What was that?" he whispered to himself. He looked around the hut but nothing had changed.

Ray got up and left the hut hoping for some answers.

Ray looked around and spotted the others. He saw Kagome with a worried look on her face and that meant trouble. Then it hit him 'Where was Kai?' he thought. 'I know he is not in the hut and he is not with the others. Where is he?'

He walked over and asked Kagome "Where is Kai?"

"Ummmmmm," was all that Kagome could think of at the moment.

Miroku walked next up to Kagome "He is taking a walk with Inuyasha." HE stated hoping not to cause suspicion.

"Oh okay." Ray said smiling. 'The last thing I need is another injured team mate.' He thought and walked back into the hut.

Inuyasha's POV 

"When I find that little twerp I will wring his neck until he begs for mercy." Inuyasha said angrily.

rustle

"Who is there?" Inuyasha asked startled at the noise. Moments later Kai walked out of a bush.

"Oh God, it is just you kid." Inuyasha said almost having a heart attack.

"I am not going back." Kai said sternly and walked off.

Inuyasha grabbed his collar. "You are not going anywhere."

"Put me down you over grown mutt." Kai said trying to wriggle out of Inuyasha's firm grasp.

"No I was told to bring you back to the village." said Inuayasha darting off towards the village with the impatient teen in hand.

The village 

"What could be taking him so long?" Kagome said walking around the like a nervous wreck.

Sango watched as Kagome paced back and forth, "Kagome will you please stop pacing? I am getting dizzy."

"Oh ok," Kagome sat down under a tree thinking about what could have happened to them.

Inuyasha jumped out of the bushes startling Kagome. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Inuyasha dropped Kai on the ground and covered his ears.

"Oh its just you Inuyasha." Miroku stated.

"Yeah and I brought back the brat." He said pointing to Kai.

Kai gave him a stern look and walked into the hut to check on Tyson.

"How is Tyson?" He asked Ray.

"HE is the same as when we brought him to the village." Ray said in disappointment

Max opened his eyes to see Ray and Kai talking about Tyson. Max looked over his injured teammate. He thought about all of the fun times he had with his teammate.

"Guys I have an idea." Max said with a determined look on his face

"What is your idea?" Kai asked knowing what max was about to say.

They huddled together so the others would not here their plan.

"Ok?" Max asked

Ray and Kai nodded.

"We will leave tonight while the others are asleep." Ray said.

All three left the hut walking towards the others. Ray walked up to Inuyasha.

"Will you train us, Inuyasha?" Ray said pulling his sword from its case.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a–do-I-have-to? look. Kagome nodded.

"Fine," He said trudging off into the forest with the four eager teenagers behind him.

-----------------------------------------------

Premonitionsgirl: sorry it took so long I had writers block. --

Max: HEHEHEHEHE

Premonitionsgirl: What the? Anyway do you guys think that Tyson should live or die it is your choice. Please email me at I do not wanna die!

Premonitionsgirl: slaps Tyson Too bad it is their choice points to reader

Tyson: ;;


	6. Chapter 6

**Demons Vs. Bladers**

By premonitionsgirl

Premonitionsgirl: I have gotten a lot of answers to my question in my previous chapter Thanks all who answered me! This chapter is dedicated to you!

Rei: Awww that is sooo sweet

Premonitionsgirl: ya I know I am a nice person

Tyson: …………….

Premonitionsgirl: oh ya Tyson is a little tied up at the moment so he can't speak.

Kai: good

-----------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6**

"To block an opponent you need to put it in front of you. The blade facing out." Inuyasha said demonstrating.

The others did exactly as Inuyasha did eager to finish training. Later, after they learned the basics they paired up and fought each other. Max would fight the winner of the Kai and Rei match. Of course, Kai beat Rei and then went on to beat max. But not without a fight.

'It is almost exactly like beyblade,' Max thought thinking how much control it took to keep Kai back for so long.

"Good job guys. Well I guess we should head back before it gets dark." Inuyasha said running back to the village.

The three teens looked at each other as if Inuyasha challenged them to a race and ran to catch up with him.

'My plan is working perfectly' Max thought to himself thinking he was sooo smart.

Later 

"Sooooo how was the training?" Kagome asked seeing they were all breathing heavily.

"It was awesome!" Tyson said showing Kagome what they learned that day.

Everyone giggled including Kai.

**Later (again)**

Inuyasha and the others were all sleep around Tyson who still hadn't awoken. The bladebreakers slowly crept out of the hut trying not wake anyone up. They all knew the plan and hoped that they would not mess it up. They all followed Kai because he had gone this way before and he knew most of the way.

"Are you sure we are going the right way?" Max asked impatiently.

"Ask me that one more time, I dare you," Kai said glaring at max whose eyes were wide knowing that Kai would not hold back when attacking him.

Soon they approached a building that was surrounded by a giant gate.

"I bet that is it," Rei said pointing at the building.

They all ran to entrance of the castle.

The Village 

"Huh, what's going on?" Tyson said slowly sitting up.

He flinched as he sat up. He remembered why he was here. Kagura attacked him. Was that her name? He couldn't remember. He viewed his surroundings. 'Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku. Where are the others? Oh, I bet they are outside messing around.' He thought reassuring himself. He stood up and walked outside.

"Where are they?" He asked himself as he walked through the whole village looking for his friends. 'Could they be in the forest,' He thought 'Hopefully they are all right.'

He walked back inside and picked up his sword carefully so not to wake up the others. He walked back outside and slunk into the forest.

**The Bladebreakers**

They passed through the gate and saw nothing unusual.

"I don't see any evil henchmen. Are you sure this is castle?" Rei asked.

"I am pretty sure. I saw this castle while I was looking for Naraku." Kai said not sure of himself.

They walked up to the closest building and pulled open the door.

"Any one here?" Max asked with his voice echoing throughout the building.

"SSSSSH!" Said Kai and Rei at the same time.

"Sorry." Max whispered.

They walked further into the building and saw a faint pink glow ahead of them. Rei hid behind Kai and Max hid behind Rei.

"K K Kai why don't you go f f first" Stuttered Max as he was pushing Kai forward.

"Hnph. I will." Kai said walking forward to the faint pink glow.

**Tyson**

"Wait? Haven't I passed that rock 5 times now? Oh great I am lost." Tyson admitted in the middle of the forest.

"Whoa I have never seen that building before. Hopefully they have directions," Tyson said admiring a beautiful building. Tyson ran as fast as he could to get to the building.

**The Bladebreakers**

AS Kai walked closer he noticed it was a young girl with snow-white hair. She was holding a mirror, which showed Tyson coming towards the castle.

"Who are you?" Kai said stepping away from Naraku.

"I am Kanna one of Naraku' s incarnations." Kanna said walking closer to Kai with her mirror.

Kai unsheathed his sword.

"S-s-stay back I don't want hurt you." Kai said terrified.

"Run Kai!" Rei and Max said in unison running out of the building.

Kai took his friends advice and ran outside only to find a surprise.

"Good job Kanna they walked right into our trap. With the obnoxious one here it is perfect." Kagura said stepping out of the shadows.

-----------------------------------------------

Premonitionsgirl: Well that was chapter 6 hope you enjoyed it!

Max: are we done yet?

Premonitionsgirl: HECK NO! There is plenty more where that came from.

Rei: w00t! That was fun!

Premonitionsgirl: who gave Rei the sugar?

Tyson: whistles innocently

Premonitiongirl: TYSON!


	7. Update

UPDATE!!!

I am VERY VERY sorry. I really don't have an excuse for not updating, really. I will get a new chapter up by this Saturday. I apparently lost the next chapter on my computer and so I will write a brand new chapter 7. Since it has been awhile, my writing style maybe a little different but hopefully it will be better.

Much Love,

Premonitionsgirl

P.S. If the rants at the beginning of the story don't make sense, I am sorry. I originally wrote this story for another website but then I cam to And if you have any suggestions I would love you forever and ever if you left me a review.


	8. Chapter 7

**Demons Vs. Bladers**

By:premonitionsgirl 

Premonitionsgirl: blows dust of self Sorry I haven't written in a while. I have so much school stuff and I have just recently overcome writers block.

Inuyasha: huh suuuuuure

Premonitionsgirl: glares Hey I'm human so sue me. OH YEAH!!! I almost forgot!! A major reason I am writing this chapter is because firegirl343 favorited my story!! THANK YOU SO MUCH:DD For all counts on fingers SIX or so of you who read my crappy story on with CHAPTER 8!!!

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

The Bladebreakers stared at the weird scene folding out in front of them.

With a terrified look on his face, Max wondered, 'Kai was the strongest one out of all of us. If Kagura and Kanna have him than how can WE do anything to stop them?'.

They all knew that Kanna and Kagura would attack them soon, now that they had Kai. But none of them were prepared to fight someone who was apart of their team. All of them except Tyson.

"KAI!" Tyson yelled, " I know you're stronger than this!!". Tears were streaming done his face. 'Kai must be going under cover, yeah that's it. He doesn't want to blow his cover.' No matter how many times Tyson repeated it, he knew he was lying to himself.

A maniacal laughter filled the courtyard.

"Look at their faces Kanna. Now that we have their precious friend, they know they can't win." Kagura said just loud enough so the Bladebreakers could hear. "Their pathetic faces are soo cute. I would hate to kill them now." She sighed " I guess we will just have to come back another day to play with our new friends."

A smirk spread across her face. Moments later a giant feather appeared out of thin air. Without being prompted, Kai jumped on to the feather followed by Kanna, and Kagura. An inaudible growl came from Tyson as he watched his teammate float away. In a storm of rage Rei turned and ran into the forest looking for anything that could take away the pain.

The Bladebreakers ran through the forest at breakneck speed. Rei, who was leading the retreat, stopped. He slowly walked over to a tree and, with a blank look in his eyes, fell to his knees. Max came to a slow halt, and started walking over to Rei hoping to comfort him. He froze in his tracks, 'How could he comfort Rei when he was torn inside? What was the point.' Max just sat next to Rei and looked into the night sky.

Tyson sat on the bare floor of the forest. 'There's nothing I can do.'

Inuyasha and Friends 

Inuyasha flitted through the forest with Kagome on his back. Sango and Miroku were above him flying on Kilala.

"Inuyasha," Miroku called, "have we gotten any closer to finding Rei, Kai, and Max, yet?"

"Not yet, but their scents are getting stronger as we go." Inuyasha replied.

Ten minutes later, they reached the castle. Kagome hopped off Inuyasha' back and looked around the courtyard.

"I have never seen THIS castle before. How long has it been here?" She wondered aloud. Sango and Miroku quickly joined her in the courtyard.

" I don't know I have never seen this castle, either. " Sango added.

Inuyasha crouched on the ground trying to make sense of all the different scents. He had picked up Tysons' scent nearby. A deep growl emanated from his throat. Kagura and Kanna had been here too. Something wasn't right. Kai's scent stopped here. Inuyasha wandered around the courtyard trying to find Kai's scent again, but Kai's scent stopped cold with Kanna's and Kaguara's.

"This is bad." Inuyasha said. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong? Is everything ok?" Kagome asked with a concerned look on her face. Inuyasha slowly turned his head to look Kagome in the face.

"Tyson met up with the gang here, but Kanna and Kagura took Kai." Inuyasha said. "The good thing is Tyson, Max, and Rei got away and ran back through the forest."

-----------------------------------------------

Preomnitionsgirl: Sorry guys that the end of the chapter. That just seemed like a good place to stop. I am very proud of this chapter. :D PLEASE comment and let me know if you would like to contribute something to the plot. Or you can comment me and tell me how you like. EVEN better yet, you can favorite my story and tell your friends. I know that last one is a longshot, but at least try to comment. PLEASE do it for the sake of the fanfic.


End file.
